


Catch a Tiger By its Toe

by legalizemavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cats, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalizemavin/pseuds/legalizemavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes missing one day in the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch a Tiger By its Toe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isaac_Kran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Kran/gifts).



> I will take any RT prompts, this was one from Isaac_Kran.

“Leeeet’s stop.” Geoff said, ending the recording session abruptly, rubbing his ears from how long his headphones had been on. “That was a good three hours straight of recording so I say lunch time.”

Gavin and Ray cheered, immediately going to a game of Rock paper scissors to decide who got to chose where they went for lunch. When the relationship had first started Ryan wanted to try out a voting system but that ended with Michael and Gavin clawing at eachothers throats and Geoff didn't talk to them for a week. So now it went every other day Lads or Gents, containing the argument within one half of the group.

Ray won (Gavin saying it was because Ray’s predisposition lead him to victory in other games but Ray let him think that so that he didn't know that he played rock every time) and chose to go to Jersey Mikes for Lunch.

“Hey I have some editing I need to catch up on, I’ll grab lunch later Kay?” Jack said, as his boys began to file out of the room.

“You sure? You can just do it when we get back. I am your boss.” Geoff looked back at their bearded companion with one eyebrow raised. Jack just kissed his forehead in response and went about editing together this weeks HUNT. The five just shrugged and left together, making a ruckus through the office.

Once the gang was done eating and had come back they noticed a distinct lack of beard in the office, obviously Jack had gone out to get food after them. It wasn't until closing time that the five began to forry for their bearded bear. “He must have gotten like food poisoning or something and went home?” Ray tried to console himself as Michael and Gavin ran through the building screaming his name.

Ryan and Geoff were simultaneously trying to call and text the gent, receiving nothing but voicemail and unanswered messages. Gavin was ready to break down after they had ‘Team Mavin Super Search Party’ and was inconsolable. “What if he got hit by a semi-truck that couldn't stop, or had a brain aneurysm or a heart attack.” The brit attached himself to Ryan’s leg if he went on. “What about early onset Alzheimer's and he forgot us! Why am I the only one that's bloody worried?”

Obviously the other boyfriends were just as concerned, Geoff kept trying to look over his shoulder and ask for advice by their favorite teddy but no one was there. One of the new interns walked in, asking if any of the Achievement hunters were up for doing the Podcast that day. He was met with the five most vicious glares ever given and Michael literally chased him out of the office with a wooden sword.

“So his car is not in the parking lot,” Ryan said, trying to calm everyone down. “Lets get into our car and see if he is home?” They took two cars to work most days, especially in the hot Texas heat, air conditioning did nothing for 6 sweaty men. They all piled into Geoff’s car and were off, Geoff speeding down the highway. Typically when in the car with Geoff Ray complained about how safety had suddenly become a not priority and curled in on himself from car sickness. Not today, he was just as on edge holding the ‘oh crap’ handle and everything.

All of them were relieved to see Jack’s car in their driveway and the 5 men clambered over one another to see their boyfriend. Michael was the first one to make it to the door, ripping it open and stomping into the living room. He stopped mid stride as soon as he saw his boyfriend, scowl turning into a soft smile. Gavin ran into his back with a loud ‘thump’ and began to rub his nose in pain.

“Oi what you do that for?” He complained, before seeing the scene before them.

There eyed Jack on his back in the middle of the carpet with the tiniest cat any of them had ever seen nestled in his beard. It was the same shade of reddish blond as the facial hair so it blended right in, sleeping away with him. None of the boys had the heart to wake him up so as Ray and Gavin snuggled into each side of him Geoff and Ryan went to go get blankets. Michael bristling about ‘having a god damn cat in the house’ but soon joined the cuddle fest that was going on around Jack.

When they all woke up Jack got a stern talking to about not answering them but none of them were really serious. They were just happy that their cuddle bunny was home, safe and sound.


End file.
